yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Bedok MRT Station
| other=Bus, Taxi | structure=Elevated | platform=Island | depth= | levels=2 | tracks=2 | parking= | bicycle= | baggage_check= | passengers= | pass_year= | pass_percent= | pass_system= | opened=4 November 1989 | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified= | ADA=Yes | code= | owned= | operator=SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation) | zone=3 | former=Chai Chee }} Bedok MRT Station is an above-ground Mass Rapid Transit station on the East West Line in Singapore. It is located between Kembangan and Tanah Merah stations, and serves the large neighbourhood of Bedok. This station is one of the most widely used stations in eastern Singapore, being crowded at most times of the day. Bedok MRT Station is one of two stations on the eastern side of the East West Line that lies directly in the middle of a road. It is in the centre of New Upper Changi Road, separating the dual carriageway road in the middle. History On 30 September 2000, a 70 year-old man was killed along the elevated tracks when he was hit by an MRT train near the Bedok towards Kembangan. Police were notified at 9.47 p.m., and the man was pronounced dead around 10.30 p.m. by Singapore Civil Defence Force officers. It took six police and SCDF officers to pull the body out from under the train. According to passengers interviewed, announcements over the public-address system said there was a technical problem with the tracks. Train services between Eunos and Tanah Merah, both east- and west-bound, were disrupted for about 1½ hours, up to 11.20 p.m. Hundreds of passengers were told to get off the trains and use the bus services which were added to ferry passengers between the Eunos and Tanah Merah. Train services were disrupted at stations between Eunos and Tanah Merah in the eastbound direction for about an hour on the afternoon of 7 May 2010. This was due to a track incident at Bedok. About 96,500 commuters were affected when a 54-year-old man was hit by a train at around 1.45 pm. Westbound services were not affected. All train services resumed at about 3 pm. Twenty-four free bus bridging services were deployed for the commuters affected by the disruption. Platforms Like many above-ground MRT stations, the station was initially built without platform screen doors to prevent passengers from falling off the platform. Installation of platform screen doors started on 4 November 2010 and started operations on 11 January 2011 with Paya Lebar as a safety precaution. Installations of the MJ Air Tech High Volume, Low Speed (HVLS) Pro-Jet fans completed and subsequently, in operation since 26 June 2012. Concourse Bedok MRT Station has been upgraded to TITAN faregates since November 2014. Station layout Exits Built in between two carriageways of New Upper Changi Road, Bedok MRT has two exits on either side of the road whereas another exit goes to the Bedok Mall underpass. Passengers who are going to Bedok Bus Interchange should have their dine or shop at Bedok Mall/Interchange Market & Hawker Centre. *A: New Upper Changi Road (Westbound) *B: Bedok Mall, Bedok Interchange Market & Hawker Centre, Bedok Central *C: Bedok Mall (Basement 2) Passenger Usage Patterns Transport connections Rail References External links * Category:Bedok Category:Railway stations opened in 1989 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations